World Culture Day
by NickFan0402
Summary: My very first House of Mouse fanfiction I've ever written. I hope you enjoy it. All characters belong to Disney. Cecília belongs to me.


One night at the "House of Mouse" night club as everyone Disney guest entered the restaurant/theater and took their seats, the show was about to start.

"And now!" said Mike the Talking Microphone, also known as the announcer of the show. "America's favorite mouse, Mickeeeeeeyyyyy Moooouuussee!"

Everyone clapped their hands and cheered as the show's host and general manager, Mickey Mouse, who was dressed as the United States' symbol and mascot, Uncle Sam, entered the stage under the spotlight.

"Hello there, everybody! Thanks a bunch!" said Mickey, waving to the crowd. "Hola! Bonjour! Ciao! Ni hao! Konnichiwa! And welcome to "World Culture Day"! Wow! Looks like we got a full house of cultural guests!"

Then he pointed to José Carioca and his girlfriend, Cecília Câmara dressed up in traditional Brazilian dancing outfits and said, "Hey! There's José Carioca and Cecília Câmara all the way from Rio de Janerio, Brazil!"

"Oi, Senhor Mickey!" said José, waving his small Brazilian flag in the air.

"Hi Mickey!" said Cecília, waving to Mickey.

"Talk about a cute Brazilian parrot couple!" said Mickey, with a giggle. "Awww!"

Everyone in the audience agreed with him by saying "Aww!" as well. And some were even laughing about it.

"José?" said Cecília, hiding behind José. "They're embarrassing me again."

"Don't worry about them, my darling Cecília," said José, hugging her. "They're just jealous because they don't have a handsome and friendly boyfriend like me."

"Awww José," said Cecília, blushing and giggling. "You're so understanding and sweet."

"I know I am," said José, kissing her. "And so are you."

Cecília just kept blushing.

"Okay, okay," said Mickey, with a chuckle. "Everybody. Anyways, tonight we got a great show with some special cultural dances from different countries and a couple of cartoons. But first, here's "The Quackstreet Boys"!"

Everyone cheered as the assistant manager, Donald Duck's three nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie started to play a song on their instruments to keep the audience entertained.

Backstage, Mickey ran to the club's show planner and bookkeeper, Minnie Mouse and said to her, "Hey Minnie. Who's coming on after Huey, Dewey, and Louie do their song to started "World Culture Day"?"

"Actually, we're going to put on that cartoon, "Around the World in 80 Days" when you, Goofy, and Donald travel around the world," said Minnie.

"But I thought "The Three Caballeros" were going to preform first," said Mickey, all confused.

"Well, they can perform after the cartoon," said Minnie. "Besides, Donald somehow changed the schedule since he got stage fright for some reason."

"Stage fright?!" gasped Mickey. "Donald never really gets stage fright! It's usually, Cecília."

"Hey! Who said I have stage fright?!" yelled Donald, walking over to Mickey and Minnie.

"Uhhhh..." said Minnie, sweating.

"Never mind," said Donald, trying to calm down. "I think that big fat Pete changed the schedule."

"Then who changed to schedule and why?" asked Mickey.

Just then, they heard crying coming from the other side of the back of the stage.

"Who's crying like that?" asked Minnie, hearing the crying.

"I don't know," said Mickey, shrugging his shoulder. "Let's go see."

So Mickey and Minnie followed the sound of the crying and found who it was. It was Cecília sitting in a corner, crying.

"What's wrong, Cecília?" Mickey asked her. "Why are you crying?"

"Oh Mickey," said Cecília, still crying. "It's just that-

"And now!" said Mike, from the stage, "Mickey Mouse!"

"Uh oh!" said Mickey. "I gotta go back on the stage!"

Then he turned to Minnie and said, "Minnie! You try to cheer Cecília up while I introduce the first cartoon!"

So Mickey ran as fast as he could back to the stage so he can introduce the audience to a Disney cartoon.

"Cecília, can you please tell me why you're crying?" Minnie asked Cecília.

"Oh Minnie," said Cecília, with tears still coming out of her eyes. "This is terrible. When Clarabelle told me about the schedule for "World Culture Day", she said that José and I are going to be the first ones to perform after the first cartoon plays."

"What's wrong with performing a Brazilian number?" asked Minnie. "Don't you like dancing with José?"

"Yes, I do," said Cecília, nodding her head. "But I sometimes get stage fright when it comes to performing in front of a lot of people. Also, people sometimes make fun of José and I saying that we're girlfriend and boyfriend."

"But aren't you two already dates?" asked Minnie.

"Yes Minnie," said Cecília, still sobbing. "We love each other very much. But I just don't wanna mess up or get made fun of by anyone. Especially that dumb Pete! He always ruins everything."

Cecília starts to cry harder than ever.

"Please don't cry anymore, Cecília," said Minnie, patting her back. "Everything is going to be alright. I'll tell you what? How about I can re-schedule the performance to the last act so you won't have to go on first and get so nervous about it."

"Really?" said Cecília, calming down a little bit. "Honest? Will you do that for me, Minnie?"

"Of course I will," said Minnie, with a smile. "I'm just trying to make the show tonight easier for you."

"Thanks Minnie," said Cecília, smiling back.

"Cecília?!" called a voice, coming towards the back of the stage. "Cecília?! Where are you?! Onde você está?!"

It was José. He was looking for Cecília since she disappeared from him so she can cry in the corner.

Then José saw Minnie and said to her, "Senhorita Minnie? Have you seen Cecília?"

"Yes, I have, José," said Minnie, pointing to Cecília. "She's right here."

"Cecília, where were you?" José asked Cecília, giving her a hug. "I was worried sick about you, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry, José," said Cecília. "It's just that I ran off to sit in a corner and cry because I don't wanna go on to perform first. But luckily, Minnie here re-scheduled our little dance number to become the last act of the show tonight."

"But why do you want us to perform last?" asked José, all confused.

"Because I'm scared that people might make fun of my love for you," said Cecília, frowning.

"Cecília honey, please don't be scared," said José, wrapping his arms around her. "Like I said before, you have to ignore the people who tease you about our good relationship. And don't worry, you'll do great tonight when we perform."

"You really think so, Zé?" asked Cecília, calming down.

"Yes. Sim," said José, nodding his head.

"Thanks José," said Cecília, hugging him. "Obrigado."

"No problem, menina bonita," said José, hugging her back. "Não há problema."

"Señor José?!" called a voice, from the audience. "¡¿Dónde estás?! The cartoon is almost over! We're on next!"

It was Panchito Pistoles.

"Coming Senhor Panchito!" José called back to him, running over to him.

"Oh yeah," said Minnie, checking the schedule. "The Three Caballeros" are on next."

"José Carioca?!" Cecília called to José. "Zé?! Where are you going?! Onde você está indo?!"

José didn't answer. He was already with Panchito and Donald getting ready for the first act.

"I was going to wish him good luck," said Cecília, folding her arms. "But he didn't even say goodbye to me before he left for the first act."

"Don't worry, Cecília," said Minnie, patting her back. "José will come back to you once his performance with Panchito and Donald is over."

Cecília didn't say anything. All she did was groan and started to grumble mixed up words in Brazilian Portuguese, which is her first language along with José's.

"And now!" said Mike, from the stage, "The Three Caballeros"!"

"Don't you at least want to watch Donald, José, and Panchito perform?" asked Minnie. "That might cheer you up."

"Sure, I guess," said Cecília. "Okay, I'll go."

"Now why don't you go sit down back in your seat in the audience so you can watch your love perform," said Minnie.

"Okay Minnie," said Cecília. "See ya."

Minnie smiled and waved to her.

When she got back to the restaurant/theater, Cecília sat back down in her seat and started to watch Donald, José, and Panchito perform. And they were singing and dancing to "La Bamba" for their act.

"Hi Cecília," said a voice, walking over to Cecília. "How ya doing?"

It was Mickey.

"Oh, hi Mickey," said Cecília. "What's up?"

"Sorry that I had to cut you off when you were crying," said Mickey. "I had to announce the first cartoon. Anyways, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I'm better," said Cecília. "Minnie re-scheduled my act with José to make it the last act because of my stage fright and mean jokes about my relationship with him."

"Well, I'm just glad that you feel a lot better, Cecília," said Mickey. "No need to worry about those jealous people."

"Gee thanks, Mickey," said Cecília, smiling.

"You're welcome," said Mickey, smiling back. "Me and the rest of the gang will always be here to help you."

2 minutes later, after the first performance was done, the audience clapped and cheered for "The Three Caballeros" as the three members bowed with pleasure.

"Muchas gracias, mis amigos!" cried Panchito, from the stage. "Adiós!"

As Donald, José, and Panchito exited the stage, they went back to the audience to take their seats.

"You were great out there, José!" said Cecília, hugging José happily. "You were muito bom!"

"Muito obrigado, Cecília," said José, with a chuckle. "Muito obrigado."

"Você está muito bem-vindos!" said Cecília, kissing him on the cheek.

José just blushed and giggled.

"What are you guys saying?" asked Mickey, all confused. "I don't understand Brazilian Portuguese."

"Oh Mickey," said Cecília, with a giggle. "We said "Thank you very much" and "You're very welcome" to each other."

"Oh okay," said Mickey. "Thanks for telling me. Gee, I have to study some foreign languages someday."

"So who's on next, Mickey?" asked Cecília.

"I was going to put on another cartoon," said Mickey. "Why? Would you like to request one?"

"Sure Mickey," said Cecília, nodding her head. "How about "Mickey Tries to Cook"? You know, the one where you try to improve a fancy dinner for Minnie Mouse instead of a cheese, ham, and tomato sandwich, with cheese?"

"Nice suggestion, Cecília," said Mickey, with a wink in his eye. "I'll play the cartoon just for you."

"Thanks," said Cecília, with a grin.

"What made you think of that cartoon, bonita?" José asked her.

"Because it has to do with food, silly," said Cecília, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "Also, it has you in it, bonito."

"Awww Cecília," said José, with a shy giggle. "I love you. Eu te amo."

"I love you, too, José," said Cecília, holding his hands. "Eu também te amo."

José and Cecília went closer to each other and gave each other a big romantic kiss.

"Okay, you two," Mickey said to José and Cecília, with a small chuckle. "Enough with the romance. Watch the cartoon you've requested, please."

Then the cartoon started to play as the audience began to watch it after the applause, as well as José and Cecília, who were cuddled up with each other in their seats happily while watching the cartoon that Cecília wanted to see.

Just then, the club's head waiter, Goofy walked to José and Cecília and said to them, "Hey there, José. Cecília. Are you two ready to order?"

"Yes, Señor Goofy," said José, nodding his head. "We're ready."

"Okay, what can I get for you two tonight before you go on for tonight's performance?" asked Goofy, getting his notepad ready to write down the order.

"I'll have a plate of feijoada with a side of queijo minas, please," said José.

"Okay," said Goofy, writing down the order, then getting confused. "But what kind of food is that?"

"It basically Brazilian stew filled with beans, beef, and pork," said José. "It's really tasty. You should try it, friend."

"Oh, I see," said Goody. "Anyways, what does Miss Cecília want?"

"Can I have a plate of feijoada as well, but with a side of pão de queijo, please?" asked Cecília. "Pão de Queijo are Brazilian cheese bread buns."

"Good choice," said Goofy, writing down that order as well. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"We'll both have a glass of cachaça for each of us, por favor," said José.

"Isn't that sodi pop?" asked Goofy, all confused.

"No," said José, shaking his head. "It's liquor."

"Are you sure you should be having something that might get you wasted?" asked Goofy, all concerned.

"Don't worry, Señor Goofy," said José, wrapping his arms around Cecília. "Cecília and I have cachaça almost every day while we're in Brazil, which is our hometown."

"Well, okay then, Joe," said Goofy, shrugging his shoulders. "If you say so. Coming right up."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the club's executive chef, Gus Goose was making the food for the penguin waiters to serve to the guests attending the show.

"Gus!" said Goofy, walking into the kitchen as he saw Gus making the food. "Hey Gus! We need two plates of bean, beef, and pork stew with a side of Brazilian cheese and cheese buns, and two glasses of Brazilian rum for Table 22! I mean, Table 13! 14! 15! 543! Aww gawrsh! Forget the table number! It's for José and Cecília! Just make the order on the double, Gus!"

"Honk, honk!" said Gus, nodding his head.

So Gus started to make the food and beverages for José and Cecília to have. Then after 5 minutes, Gus finished preparing the food and drinks.

"Good job, Gus," said Goofy. "They look delicious. Now let me get the penguin waiters. PENGUIN WAITERS!"

Then two of the penguin waiters ran to Goofy, stood up straight, and saluted to him.

"I need you guys to serve these dishes to José and Cecília, please," Goofy said to them.

The two penguin waiters nodded their heads, took the meals, walked out of the kitchen, went to the table where José and Cecília were sitting at, and put their orders on the table in front of them.

"Thank you, penguin waiters," Cecília said, patting their heads. "This looks delicious."

The two penguin waiters smiled, waved to her, and walked back to the kitchen so they can serve other guests in the club.

"This looks good, doesn't it, Cecília?" José asked Cecília, looking down at the food.

"It sure does, José," said Cecília, rubbing her hands together. "Com certeza."

Then José and Cecília took a bite of their meal as well as their side of cheese and bread buns.

"Mmm!" said Cecília, licking her lips happily. "This is delicious! Muito delicioso!"

"You said it, Cecília," said José, eating his meal. "Você disse isso."

"And now here's the last cartoon for the night to celebrate "World Culture Day"!" said Mickey, from the stage. "And it's called "How to Wash Dishes". It's a cartoon about traveling, with Goofy that is."

Everyone clapped and cheered as the cartoon started to play.

"I think after this cartoon is our dancing routine," Cecília said, starting to get nervous again.

"That's true," said José. "Are you ready for it?"

"I guess," said Cecília, still nervous. "But you know I'm still scared, José."

"There's no need to have stage fright for that," said José, patting her back. "At least you're not performing alone. We're performing together."

"I know, Zé," said Cecília, covering her face. "But I don't want anyone to make fun of us. Including Donald and Pete. Well, Donald is pretty nice about not to make fun of us about our relationship. But Pete is the worse at it. He always makes us look bad."

"Please don't worry about it, Cecília," said José, giving Cecília her glass of cachaça. "Now why don't you drink some of your cachaça. It might take away some of your fear."

"Well okay, José," said Cecília, taking her glass of cachaça. "Maybe it will help me a little bit."

So Cecília drank some of her cachaça and started to have a weird relaxing reaction from the alcohol.

"I...feel...funny..." said Cecília, feeling dizzy. "Eu...me...sinto...sonolento."

Suddenly, Cecília fell out of her chair, laid down on the ground, and fell into a deep sleep.

"Cecília!" gasped José, getting out of his seat and starts shaking her. "Cecília! Wake up! Acorde! Acorde, por favor!"

Cecília didn't answer. She was still fast asleep.

"Mickey! Donald! Anyone!" shouted José. "Please! I need someone to wake Cecília up! Code red!"

Just then, Donald and Panchito heard José yelling for help and ran over to him.

"What's wrong, Joe?!" asked Donald.

"Yeah amigo!" said Panchito. "¡¿Qué pasa?!"

"Cecília somehow feel into a deep sleep!" said José, still worried.

"From what?" asked Panchito.

"From her order of cachaça!" said José.

"Whoa!" said Donald, looking down at the sleeping Cecília. "I guess that soda pop knocked her out pretty good there!"

"Donald!" said José, slapping his forehead. "How many times do I have to tell you this?! Cachaça isn't soda pop!"

"Well soooooorrrrrryyyy," said Donald, sighing.

"Anyways, how are we gonna wake this sleepy female parrot up?" asked Panchito.

"Come on, you guys!" said Donald, getting impatient. "This isn't Snow White or Sleeping Beauty!"

"¡Silencio!" said Panchito, shushing at Donald. "You're being rude!"

"How about I can kiss her?" suggested José.

"I guess it's worth a try, amigo," said Panchito.

So José gave Cecília a kiss on the lips. But it didn't work. Cecília was still sleeping.

"I guess it didn't work," said José, sadly.

"How about I can scream as loud as I can to wake her up?" suggested Panchito.

"Panchito!" said José, getting more worried. "Don't! You'll-

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Panchito screamed.

And that loud scream woke up Cecília.

"WHO WAS THAT?!" asked Cecília, jumping with fear. "QUEM ERA?!"

Donald and José both pointed to Panchito.

"PANCHITO PISTOLES!" said Cecília, getting angry, then slapping him in the face. "YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH! HOW COULD YOU?! COMO VOCÊ PÔDE?!"

"I'm sorry, Cecília," said Panchito, sweating hard. "Lo siento."

Cecília didn't say anything. All she did was continue to yell at Panchito for giving her a rude awakening. And Panchito couldn't understand her since she was only yelling at him in the Brazilian Portuguese language.

"¿Qué?" Panchito said to himself, all confused. "What are you trying to tell me? I do not speak Portuguese."

"Cecília, calm down!" José said loudly to Cecília, trying to pull her away from Panchito. "Acalme-se! Acalme-se!"

Then José pulled Cecília away from Panchito and looked straight at her.

"Cecília, what's gotten into you?" José asked her. "Are you feeling alright?"

Cecília didn't say anything. All she did was start to cry with tears in her eyes.

"Please don't start crying, Cecília," said José, hugging her gently. "You're okay. Please calm down. It's alright."

"Can you please take me to the bathroom so I can wash up my face before we go on, José?" asked Cecília, still with tears in her eyes.

"Of course, bonita," said José, nodding his head.

So José picked up Cecília and carried her to the bathroom so she can wash her face before their dancing routine. Then after 2 long minutes, Cecília finished washing her face and calmed down completely.

"There, are you feeling better now?" José asked.

"Yes, yes," said Cecília, nodding her head. "Eu estou bem, Zé. Obrigado."

"Coming up next!" said Mickey, from the stage in the restaurant/theater, "a Brazilian samba dance routine by José Carioca and Cecília Câmara! But first, here's a song and dance from Italy by Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket!"

"Oh no!" gasped Cecília. "We're up next! What are we gonna do?! O que vamos fazer?!"

"Relax Cecília," said José, trying to calm Cecília down. "We'll be fine. We'll be great out there, okay?"

"Fine," said Cecília, taking deep breaths to calm herself from freaking out. "Okay.

"Good girl, Cecília," said José, patting her head.

"Shall we get backstage now so we can go on stage?" asked Cecília.

"Yes, we should," said José. "Come on. Vamos."

When they got backstage, José and Cecília waited there so they can go on after the act that was already going on at this time. Then after 3 minutes, the act was done. And everybody from the audience clapped and cheered for the dance as it finished.

"Are you two parrots ready for your Brazilian dance routine?" Daisy Duck asked, as she walked over to José and Cecília. "You guys are gonna be so great out there."

"Gee thanks, Daisy," said Cecília, with a smile.

"No problem at all, Cecília," said Daisy, with a smile back. "Now I'm going to go sit in the audience and watch you guys do well."

So Daisy waved goodbye to José and Cecília, went into the audience, sat down, and waited for the act to start.

"And now!" said Mickey, from the stage. "Here's the last act for the night! It's a Brazilian samba song called "Aquarela do Brasil", or as you English speakers say, "Watercolor of Brazil"! Anyways, here's José Carioca and Cecília Câmara!"

Everyone cheered and clapped as Mickey announced the last act. Then as the music to the samba started, José and Cecília entered to stage and started to dance to the music. And so far, they were doing to right moves to their routine. But as they were dancing, Cecília was still having some stage fright.

"José?" Cecília whispered to José, all nervous. "Zé?"

"What's wrong, Cecília?" asked José. "Aren't you enjoying this?"

"Yes, I am," said Cecília. "But am I doing okay?"

"You're doing fine, sweetie," said José. "Don't worry."

"Okay," said Cecília, looking down at her dancing feet.

"You're not supposed to look at your feet while you're dancing, you know," José said. "Don't look at them. Face me."

"Sorry," said Cecília, doing what he said.

"Awww!" Clarabelle Cow said from the audience, as she watched José and Cecília dance to the samba. "Those two parrots look so cute together. Especially since they're dancing to their main music of Brazil."

"They sure are, Clarabelle," said Daisy, sighing happily. "They make a great dancing team besides being a romantic couple."

After the song and dance routine was over, the audience clapped and cheered hard and loud for José and Cecília as they did their finishing dance step. The audience even threw some fresh red roses for José and Cecília on the stage, too.

"See Cecília?" José said to Cecília. "Didn't I tell you that the dance would be fine? Look, they really liked us!"

"I guess they did like our dance, José," said Cecília, trying to hide her happy smile.

"Come on, show me that gorgeous smile of yours," said José, smiling at her. "Please? For your boyfriend, José Carioca?"

Cecília couldn't hide the smile anymore. So she let out the smile for José to see.

"That's the spirit, bonita!" said José, hugging Cecília.

Cecília hugged him back.

When they got back backstage, José and Cecília saw Mickey and the rest of the gang, as well with Panchito, cheering for them.

"Great job, José and Cecília!" cried Mickey, clapping happily.

"Yeah!" cried Donald, blowing into a noisemaker. "You two did great out there!"

"Congratulations, you two!" cried Minnie, with a big smile on her face. "I knew you could do it!"

"¡Muy bien!" cried Panchito, jumping happily in the air.

"Aww thanks, you guys," said José, bowing politely.

"Muito obrigado," said Cecília, curtsying politely.

"Wasn't "World Culture Day" great tonight?" Mickey asked the gang.

"Yeah!" the whole gang said happily.

"That's great!" said Mickey, holding his two thumbs up. "That means we're going to have another one next year since you all loved this year's celebration!"

"Hooray!" the whole gang cried happily.

"So what's gonna happen now, Mickey?" Cecília asked.

"It's time for all of us to go home," said Mickey. "The show is over for tonight."

"Aww man!" said Cecília, folding her arms. "Why does the fun always have to end?!"

"Because Cecília, we have to go back to our homes after a show is done," said Mickey, with a chuckle. "But don't worry, we're gonna have another show next week."

"Okay Mickey," said Cecília.

Then she turned to José and said to him, "José? I guess that means we have to go back home to Rio in Brazil, huh?"

"Yep," said José, nodding his head. "But at least we get to see Nestor, Zico and Zeca, and all of our other friends in our hometown again, right?"

"Oh yeah," said Cecília, nodding her head. "I sure do miss them, Zé. But okay, we should go back to Brazil."

"And when we get back, how about I'll come over to your house and tuck you in your bed in your bedroom?" asked José.

"Sure José," said Cecília, giggling, then putting her arms out to him and saying, "And can you please carry me to the airport so we can fly back home together?"

"Of course," said José, picking her up.

"Oh, I love you so much, José," said Cecília, holding onto him, with a smile on her face.

"I love you so much as well, Cecília," said José, giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Awww," said Cecília, blushing and giggling.

Then as José and Cecília walked outside to go to the airport to fly back home to Brazil, Mickey Mouse called out to Mike, "Okay Mike! Take us out of here!"

"Right Mickey!" said Mike, from the stage. "Today's show is brought to you by Rio de Janerio, Brazil! Yes, the hometown of those two parrot performers tonight! Well, even though Cecília Câmara was born and raised in São Paulo. Enjoy the beautiful districts of Rio like Botafogo, Copacabana, etc! Also, you can go see the famous sights like the Statue of Christ and the Sugarloaf Mountain! And don't forget to come when carnival time comes around! And learn to dance the samba while you're at it! Rio de Janerio, Brazil! Yes, the city that will take your breath away to a tropical vacation!"

Then the screen showed an embarrassing photograph of Donald chasing pretty girls and wanting to kiss them while blindfolded and said, "Warning, do not try to kiss pretty girls while blindfolded."

"Hey!" said Donald, angrily. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Sorry," said Mike, then he turned to Mickey and said to him, "Okay Mickey! Back to you!"

Then Mickey went back onto the stage and said to the audience, while waving to them, "Thanks for attending "World Culture Day" at the "House of Mouse" tonight, folks! You've been such a great audience! Anyways, so long from the tooniest place on earth! Adiós! Au revoir! Ciao! Zài jiàn! Sayonara! Or as you English speakers say, "Goodbye"! And see you real soon!"

After Mickey made the goodbye announcement, everybody left the building to go back to their homes as the lights turned off for the next show to happen next time.

THE END


End file.
